Una notita en clase de Pociones
by affy bp
Summary: Pociones, probablemente es la clase mas aburrida que se pudo inventar, o eso piensa James. ¿Que decide hacer para liberarse del aburrimiento? Mandarle notitas a una molesta Lily Evans donde terminan interviniendo todos los merodeadores.


**Diclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece (por ahora, muajaja)

**Summary: **Pociones, probablemente es la clase mas aburrida que se pudo inventar, o eso piensa James. ¿Que decide hacer para liberarse del aburrimiento? Mandarle notitas a una molesta Lily Evans donde terminan interviniendo todos los merodeadores.

**Pareja: **¿Lily-James? O intento.

**

* * *

**

**Una nota en clase de pociones.**

"

**Hola Evans ¿Cómo te va?**

_Me iba bien hasta que me lanzaste este pedazo de pergamino en la cabeza, idiota._

**Me alegra que te vaya bien. Lo siento me aburría mucho..**

_Podrías..ehmm no se.. ¿Ponerte a tomar apuntes como el resto de la clase y dejarme en paz? _

**No creo que tenga caso, total, Remus me los puede pasar luego..**

_No deberías aprovecharte así de Remus.._

**No me aprovecho de Remus, solo de sus apuntes. **

_Eres un idiota, deja de mandarme notitas cuando intento concentrarme en lo que Slughorn está diciendo._

**Podrías haberla tirado ya. No quieres dejar de hablar conmigo..**

_1)No hablamos imbécil, escribimos y leemos._

_2)¡Ya quisieras que yo deseara ver lo que escribes!_

_3)No me deshago de la notita para poder tirártela a la cabeza cuando se acabe la clase._

**Eres un encanto cuando te enojas. **

_Das asco._

**Algún día admitirás que te gusto ¿No?**

_Déjame pensar..ehh..¡NO!_

**¡Auch! Eso dolio en mi ego Evans.**

_Alguien tenia que desinflártelo un poco Potter…_

¿Quieres dejar de distraer a mi compañero de caldero, pelirroja? Por tu culpa la poción nos sale verde cuando debería ser azul. Atte: Sirius B.

_Para empezar Sirius yo no distraigo a Potter ¡Es el quien sigue lanzándome este pedazo de pergamino al cabello! Segundo, no es mi culpa que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer una maldita poción de las mas simples. Y tercero, siento decepcionarte pero la poción debe ser amarillenta._

Mierda pelirroja entonces nos esta quedando peor de lo que pensé

**Ignora eso ************carita feliz.**

**¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado a Hogsmade? **

_No_

**Entonces nos vemos en la Sala Común a las 2. Ves abrigada, dicen que hará frio..**

_¡Eres increíble!_

**Gracias, tu igual.**

_¡No me refería a ese sentido idiota! No iré contigo a Hogsmade ni este sábado ni ningún otro.._

**¿Prefieres un Domingo?**

_¿Qué tal nunca?_

**Me gusta mas la opción del Domingo..**

_¡Deja de lanzarme este maldito trozo de papel o se lo daré al profesor!_

**Dale lo que quieras, tu también escribiste.**

_**El tiene un buen punto Lily, tal vez deberías solo ignorar esto y dejar de mandar la nota. Atte: Remus L.**_

_¿Remus? ¡Maldita sea Potter! Solo haz tu poción y si devuelves este papel te juro que hare que te lo tragues._

Cielos pelirroja, tu me das miedo.

**Te la devolveré hasta que tu no me la devuelvas. Ahora solo mirame disimuladamente y guiña un ojo si saldrás conmigo.**

_Imbécil._

**¡Hey! ¡No tenias que hacer ese gesto tan grosero con el dedo!**

**Cielos Lily yo que no pensaba que fueras tan maleducada. Atte: Peter.**

_¡No te metas Pettigrew! Y lo siento Potter pero tu me sacas de mis casillas._

**¿Eso significa que te vuelvo loca?**

_¡Eso significa que te detesto!_

Que directa 

**Así es ella Canuto, pero veras que algún dia aceptara que nuestros hijos serian una combinación perfecta. Piénsalo Evans, un James Jr.**

_¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas Potter! Y si regresas este papel te arrepentirás_

**No le tengo miedo a mi futura esposa..**

_Yo te lo advertí._

"

El pedazo de pergamino en manos del joven Potter exploto justo en sus narices dejándole la cara a el, y a quienes estaban cerca que resultaron ser Peter, Sirius y el pobre Remus, negra a causa de la explosión.

No falta decir que Lily era la mejor en Encantamientos por las razones correctas, así como tampoco falta decir que tanto Potter como Evans tuvieron un memorable castigo después de la notita explosiva que casi manda a Slughorn a la tumba por el susto, pero todo valió la pena cuando Lily pudo ver a Potter con el rostro lleno de humo, definitivamente esa seria una escena que jamás olvidaría y que algún día podría contarle a James Jr..

¡Demonios en que tonterías estaba pensando! A veces el humo de las pociones afecta tu cerebro, o eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar Lily en esos momentos…

¡James Jr!... ¡Si como no!

* * *


End file.
